Macabro Tigre
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Maria's old friend Marirena Abalos comes for a visit but things get a little macabre when they end up summon Sara Sarita.
1. An old friend

Rodolfo and Grandpapi were drinking coffee as Maria Rivera walked into the room.

"Hello i got good news my friend Marirena Abalos and her daughter are coming"

Rodolfo and Grandpapi spit out coffee.

Manny and Frida said "You mean a woman who end up in Macabro Hueco!?"

Maria nodded

Manny said "Why didn't you tell us"

Maria said "Allow to explain how i met Marirena Abalos. It was one day i was pregnant with Manny. Out of nowhere Marirena was reading a baby book and i ask her to help me over came stress"

Frida said "Wow Marirena is spanish like me"

Grandpapi said "Can i scare her"

Rodolfo said "No Papi"

Grandpapi facepalmed

A knock was heard.

"That must be her"


	2. La Macabra Bebe

Maria opens the door and Marirena Abalos enters with her daughter Marimar.

Maria and Marirena shook hands.

"Maria nice to meet you i'm Marirena Abalos and this is my daughter Marimar"

Marimar let out a cute yawn.

Manny and Frida walked to Marimar.

Frida said "Aww she looked just like me when i was a baby"

Marimar cooed

Manny said "Peek a boo!"

Marimar squealed

Rodolfo and Grandpapi covered their ears.


	3. Don't play a game

Mule sees a ghostly blue butterfly and followed it.

Mule walked into the basement and saws a old trunk and opened it.

But Mule hears a giggle

Manny said "Mule what is it"

Manny holds Marimar as he walked down the stairs.

Manny pulled out old coins.

Manny gulped "Sara Sarita is a creepy game that kids and teenagers played"

Marimar babbled (Sara Sarita can we join your game)

Manny said "MARIMAR NO!"

Thunder crashing

Mule whimpers

Manny said "Oh no"

Mule and Manny walked out of the basement as he holds Marimar.

Marimar cooed

Frida said "Hi Marimar your mom taking Mrs. Rivera on a tour"

Marimar babbled

Suddenly they see ghosts of young girls.

Marimar and Frida screamed

Manny said "That's not good"


	4. We're Sara Sarita

Manny said "Who-who are you"

"I'm Sara and this is Sarita"

Frida walked to Sarita

"Ni-nice to meet you"

Marimar babbled

Pablo, Marigraciela and Manny gulped.

Frida said "Come on i'll take you around"

Miracle City Park

Manny was pushing Marimar on a swing.

Frida was playing a guitar.

Marigraciela was reading a fashion magizine.

Pablo was playing a violin.

Sara and Sarita were jump roping.

Everyone run away in terror screaming.

Manny facepalmed

Frida said "You two need help"

A montage begins and ends with Sara and Sarita scaring people.

Marigraciela, Pablo, Manny and Frida facepalmed


	5. The Coins

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were looking for the coins but Marimar founds the coins.

Manny and Pablo's jaws dropped.

However they hears someone laughing.

It was the Flock of Fury

Lady Gobbler, Voltura and Black Cuervo stealing jewels.

Manny glared "The Flock of Fury!" as green fire appears in his eyes.

Marimar said "Uh-oh?"

Manny was about to spin his belt buckle.

But Sara and Sarita walked to The Flock of Fury.

Frida said "What are you doing?"

Voltura said "Nice coins where did you get it from a dumpster!"

Lady Gobbler said "Looks like two ghostly girls tried to scare me to death!"

Black Cuervo said "Hey Sara Sarita nice dresses you guys made it out of goat skin!"

Voltura, Lady Gobbler and Black Cuervo laughed

But Sara summons a net that catch Voltura

Lady Gobbler and Black Cuervo screamed and run off

But a giant skeletal arm came out and dragged them.

Frida walked to Sara and Sarita.

"That was awesome! i can't believe you give the Flock of Fury their just desserts!"

Frida, Marigraciela, Pablo, Marimar and Manny hugged Sara and Sarita.


	6. Pastel de Cuppy

Sara, Sarita, Manny, Frida, Marigraciela, Pablo and Marimar arrived home but they hears a cute music box playing.

~You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum

Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie

You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop

Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye~

Marimar yawned

~And I love you so and I want you to know

That I'll always be right here

And I love to sing sweet songs to you

Because you are so dear~

Marimar fell asleep

Pablo covers his ears "This is terrible!"

Manny said "Can't get that song outta my head!?"

Pablo said "Make it stop!" as he pulled his hair

And then Pablo screamed.


End file.
